The Darkness Within
by ficwriter389
Summary: Alex can't let the voice win , he won't but all too soon something happens that makes Alex question his sanity and if he doesn't find a way out of this nightmare soon the voice could consume everything


Chapter 1: This can't be happening

**AN: So back in the day in the day I tried to conquer the most loathed of fics. The self-insert, I only wrote two chapters and it is fair to say that it was absolutely terrible, however now that I am on the cusp of university provided I don't fudge up the exams of course, I thought I would finish things that I never did. Which is why I am now writing this fic. I've tried my hardest to make my OC seem like a real person and not some sort of Marty-sue, loved by everyone better than the canon characters in every possible way kind of character, the flaws are what make us human and I really hope I've managed to tap into that. Anyway this intro has gone for far too long as it is so without further or do I give the first chapter of The Darkness within**.

Alex has always heard the voice. He can't pin down when exactly it started but it is fair to say that he has never liked it. You see the voice Alex hears is his own, but it very clearly hates him. The voice never has anything positive to say. "You're a disappointment to everyone". "You'll never achieve anything". "Call yourself a friend you're a parasite feeding off of people's good nature, why don't you do everyone a favour and kill yourself and don't back out at the last second like last time you utter pussy. No wonder Mary doesn't like you".

Mary that was another thing Alex spent way too much time being angsty about. You see Mary was a friend from college, a friend who Alex was extremely smitten with. Mary was well aware of this. Now you've got to understand this isn't because Alex have ever told her or asked her out or anything like that, no its jus that Alex is astronomically shit about hiding his emotions. If he's perfectly honest with himself Alex hates himself, he doesn't see the point in existing anymore he looks for anything to give him the joy he once felt in life. Kind of whinny and pathetic for a seventeen year old. This search for joy is what has led Alex to the decision to bust out his old GameCube, he knows that his time would be better spent finishing off coursework but Alex will do anything to get out of doing work, deciding to replay the entire resident evil series from zero to six for example.

"Hi Mum" called Alex as he got in from another day of doing the bare minimum in college. "Hiya love" was the greeting Alex received from his mother as he entered the kitchen. "Good day?" "Yeah not bad, you know same old same old you had a good day mum?" Alex's mother sighed "not really no stressfully more than anything else, still I'm home now". "Very true, anyway I'm headed up for a bit if that's okay." "Yeah, sure you doing college stuff?" "Yeah" this was like almost everything Alex told his parents was a completely and utter lie. "Although I don't see the point. I mean it's not like I'm going to get into uni and even if I do its pointless, drama is a useless degree." "You don't really think that do you Alex?" "Of course not I was only joking". "Well don't say things like that. It's not funny." "I know sorry mum anyway I'll see you in a bit." "Okay love."

"Do you really think she bought any of that shit?" "Not now." "You are pathetic." "So you keep telling me listen can please for once just shut the fuck up?" "Alright keep you're tampon in." Alex hated the voice but even more he hate that he was letting the voice win, after since people has found out about it they had started to treat him differently and those few sessions of cognitive behavioural therapy he had done were no help what so fucking ever, at least that's what Alex thought.

Alex had been blanking looking into space for half an hour before he realised he hadn't even pressed the start button. Feeling like an idiot he hit the start button and selected new game the overdramatic voice he knew so well bellowed out the words resident evil zero and then it all went to shit. All of a sudden a white light had begun to flood the room "what the fucking hell is going on." Alex just about managed to shout before the light engulfed him. For a brief moment everything was pitch black then suddenly there was light Alex was lay on the floor. _What in the shit just happened? Where the fuck am I? _Collecting together his thoughts Alex pulled himself off the floor and took in his surroundings, Alex soon realised he had somehow ended up on a train. _How the hell did I ended up here? This makes no sense one minute I'm at home in my bedroom the next thing I know this weird light sort of leaks out of the tv and now I'm on the orient fucking express. This is fucked, this is so fucking fucked. Okay I need to take a deep breath and think there has got to be an explanation for this. Oh shit it's my condition it's getting worse, I'm full blown hallucinations. Holy shit fuck I'm going to get sectioned for god sake. _As Alex was pacing up and down the train car he noticed something that so overwhelming he was completely dumfounded that he didn't notice it earlier. He noticed the smell, a rotten overpowering smell that filled his nostrils and got his throat in a death grip.It was taking all of Alex's concentration not to projectile vomit. It was during his battle to keep his dinner within his stomach that Alex noticed the source of the foul scent. Once again Alex could believe that he hadn't noticed it till now, I mean how does someone not notice that the train that they have somehow impossibly found themselves is littered with rotten and decaying corpses. _What could have possibly happened here? Who could have killed this many people? Is it linked to why I'm here? Where is here? What the fuck is happening? Hang on this seems exactly like the intro to- no it can't be it's just a hallucination none of this real, no not real I'm going to get out of here. Holy fuck real or not that smell it the worst thing I've ever smelled, I've got to try to find a way to stop seeing this. Oh god it seems so real, stop thinking just go to the door and get out worry about the state of your mental health later focus putting distanced between you and the smell of decaying flesh. _Just as he was about to place his hand on the handle the compartment door slid open. "Freeze". _ What _"Put your hands in the air and identify yourself." Alex simply stood perfectly still in complete and utter disbelief at what he was seeing. _This can't be real. _"Sir, place your hands in the air and identify yourself." _This is it, it finally happened; I've gone up the deep end. _"_Sir_ for the last time put your hands in the air and identify yourself" Alex slowly raised his hands into and said "Sorry, I don't what's going on, I don't know how I got here but please don't hurt me I'm not a threat. My name is Alex" "Well, Alex I need you to be keep calm okay, can you do that for me Alex?" "Yeah I think so." "Good now and I'm going to slowly put my gun down okay Alex, now promise me you won't do anything stupid." Alex did nothing but nod; very cautiously the young woman lowered her weapon. Suddenly a thought occurred to Alex; maybe just maybe this wasn't what it looked like. It all rested on the answer the woman gave Alex's next question. "What is your name?" "I'm sorry?" "I said what is your name if you don't mind me asking." "It's Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers, I'm the medical officer on the STARS bravo team and that is exactly why I have some questions of my own to ask you." _Oh fuck. I've gone insane._

**AN: So there you go the first chapter of The Darkness within. So let me know what you think and until next time happy reading.**


End file.
